


【杨先】先爱为敬

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 杨♂先♀少年感化院老师杨问题少女先
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	【杨先】先爱为敬

小杨第一天去少年感化院上班，还没进门就听见一阵喧哗，有人在骂“畜生！我操你们大爷！”骂得中气十足，还带小舌音的，就像电影里的yakuza，但声音是女的。紧跟着一个人滴溜溜倒着从门里面滚了出来，小杨吓了一跳，赶紧抱着背包躲到门边，不一会儿，数条大汉押着一个穿着学生制服的女孩子出来了，女孩头发都披散了，看不见脸，腿脚还在不停地踢蹬，直像个活驴一般。小杨目瞪口呆地看着他们渐渐走远了。

刚才滚出来的那位现在站起来了，对小杨摆出笑脸：杨老师吧，请进请进，哎呀真是不好意思……

小杨刚坐好，知道自己的职位是心理辅导老师，又站起来了。他本来是在大学的研究所搞研究的，得罪了顶头上司特留，惨遭发配，但也没想到发配了这么个职位。小杨说我是学历史的，干不了心理。那人哈哈一笑说实不相瞒，您的上一位是学幼教的，上上一位是教思政的，上上上位是学法的，您虽然离得远了点，但都是文科，文史不分家嘛，哈哈哈。小杨很想当场就把水杯扔这人头上。想想人在屋檐下，忍了。

小杨就这么成了一个不伦不类的心理辅导老师。  
  
  
  
  


第一天为了熟悉环境，安排小杨查寝，推开阿先房门时，阿先正背对着门脱衣服，小杨一进来就是一个裸背对着自己，顿时就呆住了。阿先一回头，小杨一看还是个大美女，整个人都红了，说不出话来。阿先说，哟，又见面了啊。她声音挺低沉的，不是少女声线，不知道是天生还是喊坏了。小杨这才反应过来，她就是那天那个活驴。

小杨看没有异常，就想走，刚走到门口就听身后一声，“杨威利！”小杨停住了，想回头问你怎么知道我的名字，一回头就看到阿先贴很近，差点亲上，吓了一跳——真的跳了一小下。阿先笑得不行，捂着肚子说，怎么，杨老师，害羞吗？我看你也老大不小的了，该不会……小杨悲愤欲绝地站着，阿先贴上来小声说，该不会，没抱过女人吧？小杨最后也没说出话来，摔门走了。  
  
  
  
  


第二天还是安排小杨查寝，查到先寇布时，她的房间悄无声息。小杨想明明刚才还在闹啊，怎么安静了？一开门发现阿先蹲在地上哭。小杨想起来有人和他说过，这些问题少女没有一个好对付的，头疼脑热什么的，99%都是装的，哭也有99%是装哭。小杨想起自己昨天还被这个小女孩嘲笑，很没面子，就假装凶凶地说：别装了！给我站好！阿先不动弹，抱着一条腿吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，眼圈红红的，鼻子也红红的，阿先太漂亮了，如果稍微丑一点小杨还能坚持，这么漂亮的女孩子哭真的受不了，就蹲下问她怎么了。其实呢，阿先刚才发脾气，踢了桌子一脚，忘了这铁桌子是焊死在地上的了，把脚踢痛了，又没有脸喊痛，多丢人啊！哭了一会儿已经不痛了，但看小杨是真关心，忽然想作弄他一下。阿先哭着说，脚痛……小杨说要不要紧，我、我帮你看看？阿先点点头。小杨就把她扶到床边坐好，给她把鞋袜脱了，一看脚背红红的，试着碰碰，阿先立刻就哆嗦了一下，眼泪又下来了。小杨说这么痛吗，该不会有骨裂吧，我去喊医生……话没说完，阿先的光脚就踩在他肩膀上，小杨没防备，被踩得一屁股坐在地上。小杨说，你踩我干嘛，你都多大了，还怕看病啊？阿先眼泪都没擦干净，翻了个大白眼，说，没劲，你滚吧！小杨丈二和尚摸不着头脑地走到门口，背后又：“杨威利！”阿先一只脚穿着鞋，一只脚光着，走到他面前，忽然把手放在他腿中间，小杨吓得汗毛倒竖，几乎又跳起来。阿先说，你确实是男的啊。小杨羞愤交加，准备转身走人，先寇布又把他给叫住了：那你是gay吗？小杨说，不、不是！回去的路上小杨想自己真的是太惨了。

小杨回到办公室，别人看他神色不对问他怎么了，小杨把阿先的事一说，那人就，草，这个小婊子，这是勾引你呢！小小年纪就这么骚……小杨涨红了脸说不要这样讲！那人怪笑了两声说，你还不知道吧，她可是个人物。

阿先的家庭祖上是大贵族，虽然虚名没用了，却也有不少的产业，非常有钱。阿先从小就是锦衣玉食的大小姐，脾气么，自然也是大小姐的脾气。可是没想到，长到十几岁的时候，她爸忽然发现这个女儿不是亲生的，自己不仅绿了，还帮别人养了十几年的女儿，顿时就翻脸，对阿先很差很差，阿先从那时起就渐渐地学坏了，上了高中，变本加厉，居然和学校的老师发展出不正当关系，被人家的太太捉奸在床。事情闹开后，一调查才知道原来阿先竟不动声色地几乎睡遍了全校，上到教导主任，下到代课教师，哀鸿遍野。有的老师为了她，连离婚协议都偷偷准备好了。此事轰动全校不算，差不多全城都知道了，太惊人了。阿先被送来时，甚至有好事者赶来看是怎样的美女。简直是明星的待遇。

小杨听着这段八卦，想到阿先哭的样子，也说不清心里是个什么滋味。  
  
  
  
  


后来小杨知道，自从先寇布来了，这感化院就没安生过，禁闭室都进了，没有用。而小杨的第一个辅导对象，就是先寇布。小杨愁眉苦脸，消极怠工，说我真的不行……他领导拍他肩膀：你可以的，从你这个谦虚谨慎的态度，我就看出你可以的，哈哈哈。小杨心说哈你个仙人板板哈。旁边有人说，嗨，这有什么难的，问题少女，就是缺爱！你就说我知道你有苦衷，其实你是好女孩，就行了。小杨想行你妈个大头鬼行。

到了见面的时候，两个人在商谈室面面相觑。阿先从那次后，就对小杨很冷淡了，没什么话说，就这么看着他。阿先是美得很有攻击性的那种美女，小杨被他一看，莫名就十分紧张，想说的话全忘了，张嘴就：我知道你有隐衷，其实你是好女孩……

话音未落阿先一脚就把桌子踢翻了：你知道，你他妈知道个几把，我是好女孩？阿先冷笑了两声，我是你爹！

守卫冲进来的时候看到小杨被阿先打翻在地，膝盖压着胸口，阿先不停说着：叫爸爸！

小杨当然不可能真的叫爸爸，但也太丢人了，非常非常无地自容，恨不能连夜落跑，回去和特留拼了。

好在小杨不久就接到卡介伦的电话，让他安心，一有机会就会把他调回去。小杨拿着电话说学长你真好……  
  
  
  
  


而先寇布因为暴力攻击辅导老师被扔进禁闭室呆了两周。阿先骨头很硬，一句认错的话都不说，就硬抗。禁闭室是一个仅有五六平米的小房间，没有窗，只在门上有一个送饭用的小洞，平时也是关住的。房间里的灯泡24小时不熄，没有时间概念，没有声音，两周，真可以把人逼疯了。小杨很气愤，觉得少年感化院不该有这样不人道的东西，但又没办法，就趁值班的警卫偷懒，偷偷溜了进去。找到关阿先的房间，小杨问，你在里面吗，你还好吗，如果想说说话，可以说给我听，我不会和别人讲的。门里面没有声音。小杨把耳朵贴在房门上，听到一种仿佛蛇类爬过的沙沙声，似乎有人趴在这门上，用手摸门。动作极缓慢，仿佛触摸情人。小杨毛骨悚然，觉得门对面不是人，是个女鬼。小杨又问了几句，没有回应，又等了一会儿，听见一声浅浅的吸鼻子的声音。小杨最后还是走了。

小杨后来又偷偷去了几次，终于，阿先和他说话了，她说，老师（这次叫老师了）可以帮我一个忙吗？小杨说你讲。阿先说，老师可不可以帮我买一支唇膏，我不想出去时不漂亮。小杨说好，你想要什么颜色的呢？阿先说，老师帮我挑吧，反正，要好看的。小杨不懂化妆品，去店里看，在唇膏架子面前徘徊，工作人员来问，请问是送女孩子吗？小杨细如蚊蚋地说嗯……工作人员又问：请问是多大的女孩子呢？小杨说，十……二十……然后就被推荐了一个奶油杏色的，“哇，好年轻哦，是很美的女孩子吧”，小杨红着脸飞快地付钱跑了。

阿先在两个礼拜后放出来了，放出来第一件事，还是要谈话。因为她的援助律师来了。阿先的案子还没结束，插足别人家庭并不是罪，让她进来的原因，是卖春。很多关系者都和阿先有金钱来往，有些数额还不小。阿先的爸爸抛弃她后，很快做投资失败，欠下巨债，卷款跑了。阿先从小丧母，这一下失去了经济来源，名义上的监护人是她的一个叔叔，并不管她死活，阿先还是一个学生，不问人要钱，怎么活下去呢……之前她不见律师，态度恶劣，不然也不会按照最重的判，被关进感化院。这次又要见律师了，所有人都觉得，还是白忙，没想到阿先主动提出，要和辅导老师谈话，谈了就见律师。  
  
  
  
  


因为之前殴打过老师，这次会面安排在了接待室，很宽一个桌子，中间竖着到顶的玻璃，玻璃上有几个气孔供人交谈。阿先坐好后，并不说话，只是从口袋里拿出一个唇膏，眼睛看着小杨，开始涂。明明没有镜子，阿先还是熟练地涂出了两片完美的嘴唇。好看吗？阿先问。小杨老老实实说，好看。唇膏好看还是我好看？阿先问。小杨说，你，你好看。这是实话，但说得太快太不讲究了，小杨觉得自己明明是老师，居然如此被动，人不由得矮了一截。阿先忽然说，老师好可爱哦。小杨说嗯？阿先问他，老师有笔吗？小杨就把自己的水笔从气孔塞了过去，还想给他纸，阿先说，不要！

阿先在玻璃上画了一只绵羊，羊长着狗狗眼，两个耳朵耷拉着，一副可怜相。羊的脸是比着小杨的脸勾的，阿先眯着一只眼，擦擦画画，画完了得意得摇头晃脑，说怎么样，像不像你。小杨摸着脑袋笑了起来。

他们闲聊了一会儿。小杨说，职责所在，我还是有问题要问你。你为什么要，要去那个……阿先说，援交，是吗？因为喜欢做爱啊。小杨多少还是被惊到了，说，啊？阿先满不在乎地说，喜欢，又有人给我钱，为什么不做？小杨说不出话来。阿先说，那我也有一个问题想问老师，为什么做爱要分成好的，和不好的呢？不都一样吗，人每天要刷牙，拿牙刷蘸点东西放进嘴巴里，来回捅捅，再拿出来，这不是和性交很像吗？可人们不会说用草莓口味的牙膏刷牙是道德的，而柑橘味是不道德的，为什么性爱却要分好坏？他们都说我是坏女孩，说我恬不知耻，我应该耻吗？我羞耻了，我抢在他们攻击我之前攻击我自己，我就变成好人了吗？

小杨说，我不知道……其实我觉得你是对的，可是，我不知道……

阿先忽然笑了，边笑边说，老师是大傻瓜。这个问题我拿来问过好多人，有的人痛心疾首，想教育我，也有的人说，你说的对，那么让我们来探讨一下刷牙的问题吧！说不知道的，你倒是第一个。

小杨说老实说我觉得很多事都错了，但错不在你。许多错误早在你之前，之前很久就已发生……

他们又聊了一会儿，临走时，阿先忽然站起来，一抬腿跪在了椅子上，探身过来，在刚才画的那个绵羊嘴巴上亲了一下，留下一个唇印，小杨一愣，还没来得及有什么反应，阿先已经飞快地举手示意警卫，从门口消失了。

小杨对着那个红嘴唇的羊愣了很久。  
  
  
  
  


后来阿先就乖了，配合案情调查，也不闹事了，小杨每个月和她们轮流谈一次，轮到阿先时，总觉得很亲切，好像已经共享过什么了不得的秘密。

有一天面谈时阿先说，我梦到老师了，梦到和老师上床了。小杨：哈？阿先说，真的，特别真实的梦，我梦到老师是完全没有任何经验的处男，笨死了，插都插不进，但不知道为什么做到后来就很感动，高潮了好几次，还哭了……真的哭了哦，我早上起床枕头是湿的。小杨的脸以肉眼可见的速度正在变红。阿先说，我梦到老师这里，她用手指着肋下，这里有一颗痣，小小的，红的，就像一颗血珠子。小杨有点惊悚，阿先梦到的是真的，他真有这么一颗痣，但他没说话。阿先继续讲，梦里还仔细看了老师那里，怎么说，很精致。小杨说怎么会！我才没有……阿先笑嘻嘻地说，啊，总算反驳了，确实是男人没错了。阿先摸着肚子说，怎么办，我好像爱上老师了，每天早上喝牛奶，有一种肠胃打结的感觉……

阿先说，我最近都这么听话了，老师帮我和院长说一声，别在谈话室见面了吧。小杨说，这倒是没问题，我去说就是。阿先说太好了，我看这破玻璃不爽很久了，没有它挡着，我就可以爬到桌子上亲你了。小杨说，那我不说了。阿先说别别别，我逗你的。  
  
  
  
  


小杨在接下来的几天里都时常走神，他知道，自己多半也喜欢上阿先了，可这是不对的，是不道德的，他只能任由爱火煎熬，什么都不可以做。何况他还有另外一个情况：他是有女朋友的。本来打算年底就和菲列特利加求婚，因为工作变故，这才拖延了下来。他想自己也许是变心了。

阿先的判决下来了，要在感化院呆一年。她已经呆了四个月，接下来只要再等八个月，她就自由了。比较麻烦的是她已经被高校退学，也无法参加大学的报考，但这都是以后思考的问题了。

阿先表白之后，小杨是想拒绝的，阿先也看出来了，一次谈话中阿先问，老师，等从这儿出去了，如果是你，你会怎么办？小杨说大概是去一个没人认识我的地方吧，忘掉过去，重新开始。阿先就笑，说我去了哪里都是一样的，没多久就会开始被人指指点点，看！那个淫荡的女人！不过老师说了，我就听，但我有一个条件，老师必须答应我。小杨说你讲。阿先说，离开这里之后，我会忘掉你，重新开始我的人生，但在这之前，请老师不要拒绝我。

小杨说好。

不拒绝也不能怎么样，其实所有人都看出来了，阿先喜欢小杨，但小杨没有任何逾矩的行为，从不落人口实。  
  
  
  
  


一转眼八个月就过去了，冬天来了，阿先离开了感化院，不久小杨也接到了聘任书，可以回研究所了。阿先临走时和小杨说，想和老师一起庆祝，怎么说，也算告别。小杨同意了。

小杨来到阿先的家，阿先还住着之前的房子，非常豪华的一个别墅，进门就是挑高三层的门廊，一个水晶吊灯垂挂着，得有三米多长。绕过玄关，大理石地板的大厅，两侧对称的旋梯通往二楼，乌油油的木头扶手。阿先按下开关，水晶吊灯稀稀拉拉亮了半边，有种怪异的凄凉。这么豪华的房子，竟有种家徒四壁的感觉。阿先的老爸是犯了事跑掉的，很多债务和税务问题，当初来人搜查过，到处都是搜查后一片狼藉的样子，小杨进门就踩到一张纸，险些滑倒。阿先带小杨去餐厅，餐桌是西式的长餐桌，餐具已经摆好，好几个碟子叠在一起，绛红的餐垫，从内到外整齐地码着银刀叉。阿先拉开椅子，请小杨坐下。

小杨怀着一种难以言喻的痛楚坐下了。冬天天气很冷，可是阿先的家里没有暖风，开不起。浮夸的大餐桌旁，是阿先从卧室搬来的小暖风机，这么大的餐厅，根本吹不暖，气喘吁吁的。小杨强颜欢笑，说祝你离开感化院，马上就可以有新的人生了。阿先非常元气地笑着说，托老师的福哦。

阿先用非常熟练的倒红酒的手法，给小杨的杯子里倒上可乐，又跑去厨房，端出一个法式大盘子，盖子掀开，小杨看到盘子里挤挤挨挨的，分别是一个明太子大阪烧，六只章鱼小丸子，炸鸡腿，薯条，蕃茄酱，还郑重其事地摆盘了。小杨边看边笑。

两个人坐得老远，对面吃饭。也没什么话说，小杨心中酸楚，实在是说不出话，只能沉默地吃。菜几乎都冷了，吃到嘴里有种苦味。阿先忽然说，老师……

小杨抬头，看到在半明半暗的灯光中阿先美丽而近乎绝望的脸。阿先忽然站了起来，踩着椅子爬上了桌面，一路爬到小杨面前，盯着他看。小杨惊疑不定，几乎无法呼吸。

阿先从他的盘子里挖了一手番茄酱，神经质地抹在自己嘴上脸上，鲜红鲜红，像血一样。她和小杨接吻，小杨没有拒绝。嘴巴里面酸极了，奇怪的感觉。老师，阿先说，我打算再做一次坏女人，这是最后一个心愿，你不可以拒绝我。阿先说，我想老师抱我一次。

盘子和盛着可乐的水晶玻璃酒杯掉在地上，噼里啪啦……咚地一声，小杨的椅子倒了。

两个人就在餐厅的地板上做爱了。地板很冷，也不干净，他们都在抖，就像害了疟疾，像掉进一个极为癫狂的深深的梦的井。

阿先亲吻小杨肋下的痣，说原来我的梦是真的，好幸福……

过了好久，后来两个人决定去床上，阿先搂着小杨脖子说，老师抱我去。小杨平常哪里会有这么剧烈的运动，整个人都虚脱了，咬着牙，抱着阿先上楼，两个手臂都在发抖……

去到床上又做了一次，困得睁不开眼，但还沉浸在宛如疯癫的余韵之中，不肯轻易睡了。阿先轻轻地说，老师夸夸我好不好呢，我想听老师说我是好孩子……小杨就说了，阿先说，摸摸我的头吧，小杨就摸着她的头说，好孩子……阿先的头发是灰棕色，非常丰密，绸缎一般。

阿先说，真好啊，可惜，如果你是我爸爸就好了，我那个狗逼老爸从来没夸过我，对我一点不好，其实我早就长坏了，哪里等得到他知道我不是他女儿……

阿先说，老师刚来时，是不是没想到我还有这么大的房子住？可这房子不能卖。它本来是在我妈名下的，她生病后，自知活不长了，想到我不是我爸亲生的，早晚露馅儿，要给我留条后路，临终前一定要我爸把房子转到我名下。我爸跑路时走得急，没来得及处理。卖了能得好大一笔钱吧，可是我不卖。我有时晚上睡觉，会幻想这房子是妈妈变的，我很小很小，睡在她肚子里……

阿先说，如果老师是我的爸爸就好了，这样说不定我会愿意和我爸睡觉，他也不会抛弃我……

小杨抱着阿先，一句话也说不出来。

两个人短暂地睡了一下又醒来，阿先感觉到小杨在捏她的脸。你干什么呢？小杨说，我看看你是不是真的。总觉得你是个美女蛇，明天人们就会看到一个男的裸体死在一片颓垣断壁之间，都成人干了。阿先哈哈大笑。

这一天终于还是过去了。  
  
  
  
  


圣诞节那天，阿先约了小杨在一个电影院门口见面，小杨去了，见到面后阿先说，我是来和老师辞行的。

小杨说，我已经离开感化院，你也是，所以不要再叫我老师了……其实我……

阿先笑着说，我知道老师有女朋友。我们早就说好了的，现在我来兑现诺言。

阿先说，好可惜啊，老师，我遇见你太迟了，我多么希望尽可能早地遇见你啊，最好在我出生的时候，就有一双属于你的手等在我母亲的产道口了。但这已不可能。我在很小的时候就对男女之事开窍了，我偷我妈妈的书看，读过一个法国女人写的小说，她写一个十四岁的女孩子爱上了一个中年男人，是相当绝望的爱情，在她还没有真正爱上那个男人以前，她就说，我知道我就要为我所做的一切抱憾终生了。老师，我要离开你，我要为我将要做的一切抱憾终生了，我只拥有过你一次，但是没有关系，一次和永远也并没有太大的不同，我知道，你是不可能属于我的，你属于一种平静的，可耻的生活，你不是我。他们都说我是一个放荡的女孩，将来，他们还会说我是一个放荡的女人，我要爱很多人，和很多人睡觉，我会在他们一千个一百个人的身上反复地遇见你。他们都是你。他们都不及你。好可惜啊，但是我要和你说再见了。

阿先说，大庭广众说这样的话，很可耻吧，但我是真心的。

阿先说，老师可不可以最后再吻我一下呢？

小杨呆立着，不知作何反应。阿先的背后是电影院，有一面很大的玻璃橱窗，圣诞节了，窗户上用彩笔画着圣诞老人和驯鹿。阿先忽然扭头跑进了电影院里面，隔着一层玻璃，阿先从口袋里拿出一支唇膏，是奶油杏色的，给自己涂上，然后在玻璃上画着的驯鹿的嘴巴上亲了一下，驯鹿凭空多了个红唇，非常滑稽。

老师，再见了！

小杨忽然想起来，阿先自己的唇膏都是很鲜艳的，正红，桃红，莓子红……

那天后来下雪了，人们看到电影院的门口有一个男人，站在那儿，旁若无人地轻轻吻着玻璃橱窗上的卡通驯鹿，好像吻着情人。  
  


FIN.


End file.
